


【orthur】纹路与锁链

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: 锁链PLAY就是辆破车可以想成哥哥不能怀孕但是弟弟想要“努力”让哥哥生宝宝的奇怪PWP也可以想成是老夫老妻的情趣PWP





	【orthur】纹路与锁链

　　第一次见面，orm就知道，锁链和他的兄长十分相称。

 

　　凶猛的海兽总是难以征服，只能以锁链束缚，让那双金色的眼瞳透露出凶悍的气息。

 

　　Orm并不惧怕这个，他反而感到难以自持的兴奋。

 

　　他的兄长不同于他，拥有着长期接触阳光的蜜色皮肤，上面布满宛若鱼鳞又似波浪的刺青。属于亚特兰蒂斯那一半的血统让他兄长的肌肤能够傲然面对一般的锐器，然而流连忘返的指尖却对着他歌唱着那温软的触感。

 

　　他迷上了顺着兄长肩膀上流线纹路一点点往下摸索的过程，仿佛是一场路途拥有无数惊喜的旅程。他时而停顿，时而复返，来回在Arthur鼓胀的前胸徘徊，直到指尖碰触到不同于其他平滑的肌肤独自挺立的肉粒。

 

　　“……”

 

　　一个突兀的气音打破了他的寻宝游戏，也掀起了他眼底的炽热。

 

　　像是发现了新玩具的孩子，他急不可耐的用手抓起兄长胸前沉甸甸的两团，感受着因为兄长的怒气而在他手中逐渐变硬的变化。  
　　“哥哥，你是故意让我更好感受你的分量吗？”

 

　　Orm的话让Arthur面上潮红，分不清是愤怒还是羞耻。Orm却不管这个，他迅速抓紧了手中松弛下来的软肉，对上兄长因为吃痛而瞪过来的眼神，笑得像是一个找到了新玩具的孩子。

 

　　然后，白金头发的海洋领主低头用舌尖卷裹起那微小的凸起，感受着兄长因为被舌尖侵袭，而不断剧烈起伏的胸膛。

 

　　“Orm！”

 

　　“我喜欢你用这种语气喊我的名字，哥哥。”

 

　　被狠狠喜爱过一番的肉粒在透明液体的滋润下，红润又晶莹，因为主人的气愤而颤抖。

 

　　Arthur的喉结猛烈的起伏着，原本要脱口的呵斥因为顺着刺青不断下移的湿软双唇，变成了从口中漏出的微弱呻吟。

 

　　不覆片褛的双腿间是一套黄金制成的锁链，和上臂高高吊起的不同，这套锁链精巧极了，圆润的圈环套着柱身，圆环上分出两条细链，沿往那私密之处……

 

　　Orm讨厌夺走母亲和兄长的陆地人，此刻却对这由陆地人赋予兄长的纹路感到一丝满意。

 

　　吮吸着那长条的黛色纹路，故意发出滋滋的水声，他看着兄长皱起的眉头和绷起的脸陷入一片绯红当中，然后张口喊下了那逐渐涨大却因为不得发泄而轻颤的巨物。

 

　　“……啊……Orm……”

 

　　舌尖在柱身和圆环间打圈，温软又湿滑的感触让蓬发的力量壮大却被可恶的金环牢牢束缚，Arthur几乎要被这美妙和痛苦的双重感受逼疯，牢牢困住双手的锁链因为他猛烈的挣动而作响。

 

　　忽然，那温热脱离了。

 

　　“嘘”

 

　　Orm将手指竖在唇前，伸手在那金环上轻轻敲了敲，锁住的渠道被打开了。长久得不到抒发的欲望宣泄而出，Arthur闭上眼睛咬紧牙，想要不让满足的喟叹从嘴中一同泄出。

 

　　“……嗯”但是他还是听到自己几乎辨别不出来的呻吟。

 

　　“哥哥，我的七海之王，你真该看看你的现在的样子。” Orm忍不住为了自己看到的画面的舔了舔唇。

 

　　Orm从身后拥住自己的兄长，双手托在兄长那极其趁手的膝弯，Arthur似乎仍沉浸在余韵当中，任由Orm打开自己的双腿。

 

　　“哥哥，求你了……看一看吧……” Orm埋在兄长的耳侧，放软声音请求的同时不断用牙齿和嘴唇摩吮着兄长柔软的耳垂，他知道兄长的心和他的耳垂一样柔软。

 

　　Arthur知道，这又是Orm的一个计划，但是他无法拒绝兄弟的请求。

 

　　悬浮在面前的水镜清晰的照出了双股间轻轻晃荡的两条金色细链和其间的圆环，源自幽密之处的黏腻浊液顺着金链流淌，汇聚在摇摆的金环上，滴落在污染了床单的白浊上。

 

　　“Orm……呃……啊……不、不……” Arthur原本愤怒的声音也因为弟弟拉扯金链的动作变成了古怪又甜腻的轻喘。

 

　　“哥哥，为什么不呢，难道你舍不得吗？” Orm迷醉的看着Arthur开开合合就是无法发出实意的唇，缓缓拉出金链和金链另一头的圆润珍珠。

 

　　后穴里上一轮留存的白色的精华一部分喷洒在被蹂躏的一团乱麻的床单上，一部分沿着Arthur的修长而充满力量的双腿流淌而下，Orm忍耐许久的雄器抵在蜜穴前蠢蠢欲动。

 

　　“哥哥，没关系的，在你孕育我们共有的继承人前，我愿意为你一直效劳。”

 

　　臀瓣被掰开，Arthur还未能完全得到喘息的蜜穴再次遭受到来自弟弟的侵犯。

 

　　“嗯……Orm……啊……”

 

　　Arthur可以悍然面对一切敌人，但这是不同的，被同母异父的兄弟深深的钉入，柔软的内壁记忆着侵犯者的形状，紧紧地收缩着，仿佛急切的需要精华的浇灌，好填满不被充盈的空虚。

 

　　他听见自己粗粝的声音变得柔软又陌生，陌生得不像是自己的声音。

 

　　“哥哥……哥哥……哥哥……”Orm喊着那个让他心中充满狂热的称谓，双手不断揉捏兄长胸前的肉块，拨弄着那两个可怜的肉粒。

 

　　他要将自己兄长的小腹填满他的爱液，让兄长一次次用身体记住，Arthur Curry只属于海洋，只属于他。

 

　　在这场疯狂的交合结束以后，Orm解开吊住兄长双手的锁链，抹去兄长面上的汗水，亲吻他的额头。

 

　　“哥哥，你喜欢女孩吗？”

 

　　FIN

 

 

　　小剧场  
　　Arthur：Orm你刚刚在那个展位待了很久，是看到什么有趣的东西了吗？  
　　Orm：我只是忽然发现，原来陆地人之中也有蛮不错的文化（把刚买的本子塞好）


End file.
